everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever is the third or fourth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released on August 17, 1993 on VHS and rereleased on October 16, 2001 on DVD and uploaded on early-late 2010s on Youtube and Dailymotion. Storyline Join Huckle and his friends as they put on a big show and sing songs about shapes, ABC's, counting and more! Plot Huckle Cat and his friends put on a big musical show in his backyard with Huckle himself as the emcee and Lowly Worm as the stage manager as they take turns singing songs like "The Alphabet Song", "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes", "If You're Happy And You Know It" and many others! VHS Contents #Title/Introduction/Tickets and Show Intro with Huckle Cat #So Many Shapes in Busytown - Sung by Ole Owl #The Alphabet Song - Sung by Hilda Hippo and the audience #My Alphabet - Sung by Hilda Hippo #A Song of Opposites - Sung by Alex and Anne Bear #I Love to Count - Sung by Freddie Fox/Curtain and Show Mess-Up with Huckle Cat/Fix-It #On A Summer Day - Sung by Lily Bunny #If You're Happy And You Know It - Sung by Huckle Cat and the audience #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes - Sung by Ursula Pig and the audience #Look, Look Carefully - Sung by Rhonda Raccoon #Please Learn Some Manners, Bananas - Sung by Huckle Cat, Freddie Fox, Sally Cat and Rhonda Raccoon #Singing, Dancing, Laughing and Growing - Sung by Ole Owl, Huckle Cat, Sally Cat, Rhonda Raccoon, Ursula Pig, Hilda Hippo, Lily Bunny and Freddie Fox/The End #End Credits/Jumbo Pictures Logo/Random House Home Video Logo/Copyright DVD Contents # FBI Warning Screen # Random House Home Video Logo # DVD Menu # Title/Introduction/Tickets and Show Intro with Huckle Cat #So Many Shapes in Busytown - Sung by Ole Owl #The Alphabet Song - Sung by Hilda Hippo and the audience #My Alphabet - Sung by Hilda Hippo #A Song of Opposites - Sung by Alex and Anne Bear #I Love to Count - Sung by Freddie Fox/Curtain and Show Mess-Up with Huckle Cat/Fix-It #On A Summer Day - Sung by Lily Bunny #If You're Happy And You Know It - Sung by Huckle Cat and the audience #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes - Sung by Ursula Pig and the audience #Look, Look Carefully - Sung by Rhonda Raccoon #Please Learn Some Manners, Bananas - Sung by Huckle Cat, Freddie Fox, Sally Cat and Rhonda Raccoon #Singing, Dancing, Laughing and Growing - Sung by Ole Owl, Huckle Cat, Sally Cat, Rhonda Raccoon, Ursula Pig, Hilda Hippo, Lily Bunny and Freddie Fox/The End #End Credits/Jumbo Pictures Logo/Random House Home Video Logo/Copyright #Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Trailer Promo/FBI Warning Screen Characters Featured *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Sally Cat *Hilda Hippo *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Ursula Pig *Rhonda Raccoon *Ole Owl *Alex and Anne Bear *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Mr. Frumble *Farmer Alfalfa *Farmer Fox *Miss Honey *Grocer Cat *Mother Cat *Father Cat *Joanna Cat *Mr. Mouse *Mrs. Mouse *Mary Mouse *Marvin Mouse *Father Pig *Mother Pig *Mr. Owl *Mrs. Owl *Mr. Fox *Mrs. Fox *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Mr. Raccoon *Mrs. Raccoon *Mrs. Hippo *Babykins *Ralphie Raccoon *Willy Bunny *Mr. Humperdink *King Lion *Queen Bear *Pudgy Pig *Flopsy Rabbit *Chase Cat *Jack Cat *Franny Cat *Dennis Elephant *Nia Bunny *Mrs. Rabbit *Pinch Bear *Grace Pig *John Fox *Mr. Frosty Cat *Thomas Dog *Mr. Shop Bear *Ding-Ding the Beach Male Pig *Sammy the Beach Male Pig *Boogie the Beach Sleepy Pig *George Bunny *Yoyo Bear *Bob Fox *Jimmy Raccoon *Yoko Pig *Mrs. Goose *Mickey Mouse *Simon Mouse *Three sailor mice *Bugs *Other animal children *The Narrator (offscreen) *Wrong-Way Roger (title screen only) *Baron Von Crow (title screen only) *Sawdust the Carpenter (end credits only) Trivia/Goofs *This is the first musical and a sing along video. Although, it's a sing-along video but it doesn't have lyrics. *This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever, will be featured in the Random House video, Richard Scarry's Family Feature Starring The Busytown Friends, and the Mad4Kids video, Richard Scarry's Best Learning Collection. *This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever, will be featured in two Children's Book-of the-Month Club videos, Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Plus Learning Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Learning Video Ever: ABC-123-Learning Songs. *This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever, will be featured in another Random House video, Richard Scarry's Best Counting & Best Learning Songs Video Ever. * This is the only time Huckle Cat, Freddie Fox, Lily Bunny, Hilda Hippo, Ursula Pig, Rhonda Raccoon, Sally Cat, Ole Owl, Alex and Anne Bear and the audience sing 11 songs. * Dennis Elephant from The Busy World of Richard Scarry makes an appearance in the song On A Summer Day. * There are two errors in Singing, Dancing, Laughing and Growing: ** Alex and Anne Bear are absent. ** Ursula Pig isn't wearing a ribbon. * Fireman Ralph and the pig and mouse firefighters don't make these appearances, like Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. * Other Busytown people don't make these appearances either, including Able Baker Charlie, Mr. Humperdink, Bruno Bear, Larry Lion, Olive Owl, Patty Elephant, Ned Alligator, Mom Crocodile, Mr. Hippo, Lucy Fox, Ollie Owl, Gary Goat, Grandma Cat, Nancy Rabbit, Ursula Dog, Glenda Goat, Janitor Joe, Nurse Nelly, Ralph Pig, Susie Tiger, Arthur Pig, Edna Bunny and other characters, like other videos. * This video marks the first or second of the few things: ** This is the first or second episode that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. ** This is the first or second video the Narrator narrates the introduction. The first time was in Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. * This video marks the third or fourth of several things: ** This is the third or fourth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. ** This is the third or fourth time there is a song in the ending of this video. ** This is the third or fourth video the Narrator says "Welcome to Busytown!" in the introduction segment. ** This is the third or fourth video the Narrator says "The End" before the credits start. ** This is the third or fourth video Lowly Worm doesn't speak. * Stock animation footage of the sign plane title, "Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever" replaced with "Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Videos Ever", and the birds-eye view of Busytown are reused from Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. However, the airplane title animation is a little bit choppy and in comprehensive color. * Stock animation footages of Busytown seen on birds-eye view and the wallpaper screen, "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" are reused from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever or Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. However, these animations are in comprehensive color. Quotes *Huckle Cat: Here's your ticket! (gives the ticket to Mrs. Bunny along with her family) *The Bunny Family: Thank you, Huckle! *Huckle Cat: Step right in! (gives another ticket to Mr. Raccoon along with his family) *Mr. Raccoon: Thank you! *Mother Pig: This is going to be so much fun! (then Huckle gives another ticket to her along with her family) *Ole Owl: My name is Ole, how do you do? I like to sing a song for you. The song that I would like to sing, is about the shape of everything. *Mr. and Mrs. Owl: That's our boy! *Freddie Fox: I'm Freddie, and I love to count. I can count in any amount. I'll sing about how it's done from 1 to 10, and from 10 to 1. *Huckle Cat: Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to be having a little trouble. Please be patient; we will go on with our show in a few minutes. Thank you. *Lily Bunny: Hi, Mommy! *Mrs. Bunny: Hi, Lily! *Lily Bunny: I'm Lily. Here's a song I know, about the places we go. Um... um... *Mrs. Bunny: Over, under. *Lily Bunny: Oh. Over, under, up and down, in and out, and round and round. (giggles) Gallery Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Videos Ever! Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - SPACE BOING, HIGH.jpg|Mr. Frumble measures on the scale when suddenly out of control. Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01.jpg|Lowly Worm and Huckle Cat are going to the ice cream store. Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever.jpeg|Pinch Bear goes in and out of the house. Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING.jpg|The elephant trumpets. COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever.jpg|The cow moos. Trailers * Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video External Links https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0256333/ Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever Category:Video Series Category:Musical Videos Category:Videos